Utau Academy
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Utau Academy adalah akademi yang isinya murid-murid 'paling'. 34 murid yang otaknya sangat cerdik dan licik. Berbagai keseruan terjadi di sana. Para guru juga kewalahan mengatur 34 murid tersebut. / RnR?


Rei datang lagi...

Ini Rei akan membuat fic tentang keributan kelas Rei yang 'wow' itu. Tapi, Rei akan ubah seperlunya. Karakternya bakal muncul seperti di fic "All About Humor in Reality Life". Yang belum baca tak apa.

Dan mari kita mulai!

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Power FX, B-Plats, Zero-G, Zola Project, etcUTAUloid © Owner CreatorFanloid © CreatorStory © Kurotori Rei **

**Warning :**

**Full of OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), gaje, abal, hancur, asdfghjkl humor garing, etc**

**Pairing :**

**Various pairing, can be slight pair or crack pair. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, **_**minna**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Utau Academy, begitulah nama akademi yang sangat 'wow'. Di mana murid-murid di sana juga sangat 'wow'. Tapi banyak juga murid-murid di sana, Akademi itu hanya milik 34 orang saja dan guru-guru, tapi sangat besar akademinya.

"Weeeiiii! Sini semuaa!" teriak laki-laki berambut hitam dan beriris hitam. Dia dianggap jadi pemimpin di Utau Academy ini, padahal dia bukan sebagai ketua kelas. Laki-laki itu bernama Haine Ren.

"Apa?" Laki-laki berambut _honey-blonde _dan beriris _azure_ terlihat tertarik. Laki-laki yang kebetulan mirip dengan Ren itu langsung ke tempat Ren. Nama laki-laki itu adalah Kagamine Len.

"Sini dulu semua. Pada nggak ke sini, lagi-lagi juga ada yang pacaran di pojokan...," kata Ren sambil sweatdrop dan melihat ke arah perempuan berambut _teal _dan laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik. Dengan sekejap, Ren langsung menarik lengan kedua insan itu.

"Reeenn, kenapa kau mengganggu kamii?" tanya gadis itu sambil memelas, gadis yang mempunyai nama Hatsune Miku itu terus menggandeng laki-laki hitam jabrik itu. Sementara laki-laki itu yang bernama Kagene Rei hanya senyum-senyum saja digandeng oleh pacarnya Miku itu.

"Gua kasih penjelasan dulu, _baka_!" ucap Ren sambil memukul kepala Miku dan Rei. "Mana lagi yang lain?"

Langsung saja pada datang ke tempat Ren, Len, Miku, dan Rei.

"Kami sudah datang, Ren!" ucap laki-laki berambut kuning cerah, perak, dan _honey-blonde_. Laki-laki berambut kuning cerah bernama Kanazawa Oliver, yang perak bernama Utatane Piko, dan yang _honey-blonde _bernama Kagami Rinto. Ren melihat mereka langsung bertanya, "Rin-chan di mana? Sama Retsu?"

Semua terdiam. Mereka baru ingat, gadis berambut _honey-blonde _berpita dan laki-laki berambut hijau terang bertopi hilang.

"Mau kubantu mencari?" tanya gadis berambut hijau lumut, Nakajima Gumi. Di sampingnya terdapat Kagamine Len. Memang, Gumi dan Len itu berpacaran. Awalnya sih Gumi gengsi-gengsian, kalau Len tidak tahu. Pendiriannya tidak tetap.

"Ya udah boleh. Tapi cepeeett!" kata Ren dengan nada panik. Kabarnya, Ren itu menyukai Rin. Gumi dan Len langsung melesat dengan cepat mencari di seluruh Utau Academy.

Gumi and Len side...

"Mana sih Rin-chan? Susah amat nyarinya." keluh Gumi. Dia sudah capek untuk mencari keberadaan Rin dan Retsu. Tapi Len terus mengatakan kepada Gumi kata-kata yang sama, "Sabar aja, nanti juga ketemu."

Gumi mendecak kesal, "Kamu ngomong gampang, lakuinnya susah." Len nyengir. Tapi sesaat kemudian, dia melihat sosok kuning dan hijau. Len langsung menarik Gumi dan menyuruh Gumi untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Saat aku hitung sampai di angka 3, kau langsung kageti mereka ya," perintah Len. Gumi mengangguk. Len langsung menghitung 1, 2, sampai 3. Dan...

"Kalian berdua ngapain woi?!" teriak Len dan Gumi sampai dua orang yang di sana tersentak kaget.

"Aha aha!" Rin latah gara-gara kaget, sementara Retsu sampai terjungkal ke belakang.

"Kalian berdua ngapain?" tanya Gumi sambil melototin Rin dan Retsu.

"Kami cuma makan bareng di sini sambil main Un*." jelas Rin. Retsu mengangguk. Len dan Gumi menghela nafas, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Gumi langsung menarik Rin dan Len langsung menarik Retsu.

"Kenapa sih?" Retsu bertanya dengan tidak wolesnya yang membuat Len langsung menjambak Retsu. "Disuruh kumpul sama Ren,"

"Ya elah.."

.

.

.

XxX

.

.

.

"Ren, ini orangnya!" teriak Len. Ren menoleh ke arah Rin dan Retsu lalu menghela nafas. "Untunglah.. Ayo mari kita lanjutkan!"

'Apa maksudnya dengan kata "untunglah" itu?' batin Rin sambil melirik ke arah Ren yang sedang ngoceh-ngoceh itu.

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan sebuah uji nyali saat malam-malam kata Clara-sensei. Jadi kita harus bersiap-siap. Jam 12 malam sudah kumpul di hall." jelas Ren panjang lebar. Semuanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Bahkan ketuanya nggak memberikan penjelasan, hahaha." kata gadis berambut ungu terang yang diikat _twintails _ke bawah, Yuzuki Yukari. Gadis berambut _honey-blonde _dikuncir _pony-tail, _gadis berambut putih yang dicat pink bawahnya, dan dua gadis berambut ungu satu pendek satu panjang. Yap, mereka lah Kamine Lenka, Shirahana Maika, Utane Uta a.k.a Defoko, dan Utena Koe.

"Iya tuh," tambah Oliver. Merasa jabatan ketuanya jadi berpindah ke Ren.

"Kagarine-san di mana?" Tiba-tiba, muncullah Kiyoteru-sensei yang mengganggu acara ngobrol mereka. Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei yang dianggap guru tergalak kedua setelah Clara-sensei.

"Saya di sini, sensei! Ada apa, sensei?" tanya Rin dengan sesopan-sopannya. Kiyoteru langsung menyuruh Rin ke arahnya, lalu Rin segera ke tempat Kiyoteru dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Rin-san mau ke mana ya...?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda dan beriris _aqua marine _yang bernama Megurine Luka.

"Entahlah," jawab laki-laki berambut putih dan beriris _crimson_, pacar dari Megurine Luka, Honne Dell. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Luka sampai dia mau menerima Dell, padahal Dell itu adalah laki-laki yang super bandel.

Suasana kembali ramai, kecuali Mizukana IA yang selalu diam. Ada Tokuro Yohio, Kurono Wil, Meguri Luki, dan Seizuko Muyo yang lagi ngobrol, memang empat sekawan itu, dan tak bisa dipisahkan lagi~

Yang merasa cowok-cowok gentle pasti ngumpul bareng dong, tak bisa dipisahkan lagi. Lalu ada Miku dan Gumi yang masih saling mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya curhat untuk sepanjang masa(?!).

.

.

.

Pukul 22.00

.

.

.

Di kamar 1 : Len, Ren, Oliver, dan Retsu.

"Dua jam lagi," ucap Oliver yang masih memandang jam dindingnya. Suka banget ya mandang jam dinding, padahal bentuknya sama aja tuh.

"Ngapain ngeliatin jam terus, Ver?" tanya Retsu yang baru selesai mandi (Whut?! Mandi malem-malem?!) itu kepada Oliver yang masih terus memandang jamnya. Oliver tak berkutik sedikit pun, Retsu mingkem.

"Jamnya juga nggak lari kok." kata Len tiba-tiba sambil menepuk bahu Oliver. Oliver masih bergerak sedikit dan melihat ke arah Len, "Lagian udah gak sabar tau."

"Aku malah takut. Siapa tahu kita cuma diisengin para guru?" ucap Retsu. Ren yang sedari tadi cuma main handphonenya langsung angkat bicara, "Kalau diisengin, ya balas lagi lah! Kita tipu dia."

"Mau gimana nipunya?" Len, Retsu, dan Oliver yang nggak terlalu mengerti maksud Ren langsung mendekat ke arah Ren minta penjelasan. Sebenarnya Ren ogah-ogahan ngasih tahu tapi gara-gara sudah terlanjur ngomong tadi.

"Jadi begini..."

.

.

.

XxX

.

.

.

Semua murid di kamar sudah pada anteng, tidak ada yang berisik. Tapi itu sebelum negara air (api sudah mainstream) menyerang…

"WOI! KEBO-KEBO SEMUA BANGUN!" teriak sang kepala akademi tercinta, Suzaku-sama, pada saat pukul 12 malam. Kata-kata teriakannya sangat tak enak didengar, begitulah, kata-kata Suzaku-sama memang pedas.

Muncullah 33 ekor, maksudku 33 orang ke hadapan Suzaku-sama. Semua murid-murid tampak takut dan gemetaran, jarang-jarang mereka ketemu sama Suzaku-sama. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu Suzaku-sama, Dell, Ren, dan Len pernah digantung terbalik oleh Suzaku-sama.

"A—Ada apa Suzaku-sama...?" Yarushima Karu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada laki-laki yang botak dan memakai kaca mata hitam itu. Suzaku-sama melihat ke arah Karu dengan tatapan melotot, nyali Karu sudah makin menciut.

"Kau masih tanya kenapa?! Ini kan saatnya **uji nyali**!" kata Suzaku-sama dengan garang sambil menekankan kata 'uji nyali' itu. Karu sudah takut dan pundung di pojokan, sementara Koe dan Yukari menghampirinya. Alah, lebay!

"Ingat, ini hanya jebakan, oke? Laksanakan rencana itu," bisik Ren kepada Oliver. Oliver mengangguk, lalu membisikkan ke arah Len, dan Len membisikkan ke arah Retsu. Memang terdengar agak aneh rencana Ren, sempat Retsu ingin protes, tapi tidak diperbolehkan. Ren memang 'pemimpin'.

"Kelompok ditentukan oleh kamar. Dan kamar nomor 8, ayo maju." ucap Suzaku-sama dan Defoko, Koe, Yukari, dan Karu maju ke depan. Suzaku-sama membisikkan sesuatu kepada mereka, mereka mengangguk lalu segera masuk ke dalam hutan akademi. Tapi bisa terlihat badan Koe bergetar hebat.

—Koe, Yukari, Defoko, and Karu side—

"Gelap sekali…" ucap Defoko dengan badan yang bergetar hebat. Padahal Defoko sering nonton film horror, tapi malahan Defoko yang paling takut di sana. Berarti nyali Defoko agak payah, jika ada Ted yang melihatnya, Defoko bakal diejek oleh Ted habis-habisan.

"Gua melihat rumput yang di sana agak aneh," kata Karu sambil menunjuk ke arah rumput yang memang kelihatannya agak aneh. Rumputnya agak beda.

"Nggak kok. Sama aja." jawab Koe yang sudah mendekati rumput itu. Koe yang berjalan terdepan, merasa sebagai pemimpin. Entah Koe yang cuek atau congek setengah mati sampai gak bisa dengerin panggilan Karu, Koe langsung nyungsep ke dalam lubang sedalam 1,20 m.

"Kan udah gua bilang. Agak aneh tuh rumput. Kayaknya kita dikerjai deh sama Suzaku-sama." ujar Karu sambil berkacak pinggang. Defoko langsung berjalan ke arah Koe.

"Koe-chan, kau tak apa-apa?" Bersamaan saat Defoko melihat ke arah Koe, Koe langsung melihat ke arah Defoko. Dan jika ditambahkan simbol hati di tengahnya bakal seperti 'love at first sight' kayak di iklan *zzy itu loh. Sayangnya rambut Koe kaga bakal naik.

"Electricity me," tambah Yukari yang membuat suasana bakal seperti iklan *zzy itu. Defoko dan Koe pun tersadar dan langsung Defoko menarik lengan Koe sampai terdengar bunyi 'trak' yang membuat Koe mengaduh kesakitan.

"Gua jadi ngefans sama Koe x Defoko nih, hahaha!" ucap Karu sambil terkikik kecil. Sementara Koe dan Defoko langsung memukul Karu.

.

.

.

XxX

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, kelompok kamar 8 sudah balik. Dilihat wajah mereka pucat dan super kotor, Suzaku-sama sepertinya ada menyembunyikan sesuatu. Semuanya memandang aneh kepada kelompok kamar 8 itu.

"Baiklah... Lanjut ke kamar 1," ujar Suzaku-sama. Ren, Len, Oliver, dan Retsu langsung memasuki hutan itu. Tanpa para guru dan Suzaku-sama sadari, kelompok itu sudah menyusun rencana yang amat sangat fantastis.

—Ren, Len, Oliver, and Retsu side—

"Rencananya kita mulai dari sekarang. Rumput KWan ini diangkat, lalu lubang 1,20 meter ini kita masukkan ular-ular mainan dan tutup lagi. Dan pasangkan tali di pohon dan kita akan bergelantungan untuk melewati lubang ini," jelas Ren panjang lebar. Len, Retsu, dan Oliver mengangguk. Segera diambilnya tali tambang yang dibawanya tadi lalu diikat ke dahan pohon yang sudah dipastikan kuat. Retsu langsung membuka rumput KW itu dan memasukkan ular-ular mainan itu.

"Dalam lubangnya, tapi masih dapat gua pijak nih. Suzaku-sama payah ngasih jebakannya." ucap Ren selaku seksi keamanan di Utau Academy itu. Lalu, Oliver sang ketua dari murid-murid Utau Academy itu masih mencoba menarik tali, cek kuat apa tidak. Sedangkan Len menambahkan lumpur-lumpur ke dalam sana, karena mereka kelompok terakhir. Dan habis ini Suzaku-sama dan para guru akan mencobanya.

"Talinya kuat nih," kata Oliver. Ren mengacungkan jempolnya. Setelah persiapan dirasa cukup (Readers : Kayak mirip tayangan s*p*r tr*p aja, -_-") mereka semua langsung melayang melewati tali.

"Myahahaha! Serasa tarzan gua!" teriak Len yang sedang melayang dengan tali itu. Lalu Len mendarat dengan baik. Kedua, Ren juga mendarat dengan baik. Ketiga, Retsu mendarat dengan agak baik, hampir nyungsep. Keempat, Oliver...

"Mami!" Oliver malah nyungsep ke dalam lubang itu gara-gara tali tambangnya putus dari dahan pohon, sepertinya tidak diikat dengan kuat. Ren, Len, dan Retsu berteriak kaget dan segera menarik sahabat machonya itu. Tubuh Oliver penuh dengan lumpur, jadi senjata makan tuan sih. Lagian juga Oliver yang meriksa malah nyungsep.

"Ati ati, Oliiii! Malah senjata makan tuan nih.." ujar Retsu sambil membersihkan badan Oliver yang penuh lumpur itu dengan kain lap cadangan. Setelah dirasa bersih, mereka semua terus berjalan.

"Eits! Tunggu!" teriak Ren sehingga semuanya berhenti.

"Ada apa, Ren-**chan**?" Len bertanya dengan candaannya, sementara Ren langsung memukul Len gara-gara dipanggil dengan embel-embel '-chan'.

Ren langsung menunjuk ke arah kabel yang ada alat kejutnya. "Itu, ada alat kejut. Jadi kita bisa kesetrum saat menginjaknya. Bisaan juga nih, kita jailin balik!"

Ren langsung menyiapkan gunting dan lakban untuk memodifikasinya. Sementara Retsu dan Oliver langsung menaruh beberapa jebakan tikus di dalam rumput-rumput tersebut agar bisa diinjak oleh para guru mereka.

"Kita tambahin kabelnya sampai ke pohon-pohon. Biar mereka bisa kesetrum saat megang pohon, khu khu khu." Ren mulai tertawa jahat, ternyata Ren juga bisa licik. Langsung saja Ren memodifikasi kabel itu dengan menyambung-nyambungkan kabel itu ke semua dahan pohon. Len juga ngikut taruh satu kabel di salah satu jebakan itu. Retsu dan Oliver juga sudah selesai.

"Dengan ini mereka pasti kena jebakan kita! Siapa suruh mau isengin kita!" kata Oliver sambil tersenyum iseng. Memang hobi Oliver adalah mengisengi orang. Paling sering mengisengi Len dan Ren.

.

.

.

XxX

.

.

.

"Sudah banyak nih kita isengi orang." ujar Len sambil cekikikan kecil. "Mereka tahu gak ya?"

Retsu langsung menjawab dengan pedenya, "Tentu saja nggak! Kita kan trouble maker gitu loh! Gak bakal kena tipu sama jebakan murahan gini!" Semuanya langsung menyetujui perkataan Retsu dan tiba-tiba seonggok kuning(?) datang ke arah mereka sambil bawa jarum yang asdfghjkl banyak sekali!

"R—Rin?!" Seonggok(?) kuning itu langsung mengangguk. Dia harusnya sudah biasa ngelihat kekagetan mereka. Emang biasanya mereka sering kaget sih. Lebay, dalam hati Rin berkata begitu. Cuma sih ya, Rin bakal dibalas balik kata-katanya oleh Len. Kata-kata Len super pedas kayak cabe, bukan cabe-cabean ya!

"Aku kan sekretaris, jadi bisa ngurus apa pun," kata Rin dengan bangganya. Lalu dia menunjukkan grafik penjebakan dalam uji nyali palsu ini. "Suzaku-sama yang ngurus ini, Clara-sensei sisanya. Buat uji nyali palsu seperti ini. Jadi ceritanya Suzaku-sama mau ngetes kita, seberapa pintarnya kita untuk menghindari penjebakan ini."

Len, Ren, Oliver, dan Retsu mengangguk. "Kau pintar, Rin." Rin langsung membanggakan dirinya, lalu menyebarkan jarum-jarum tadi di jalanan. "Jarum-jarum ini jebakan selanjutnya. Aku juga sudah siapkan jaring-jaring saat tiba di tempat akhir. Nih tombolnya, aku kasih Ren-kun saja. Hati-hati, Suzaku-sama juga cerdik, pinteran dikit."

Ren menerima remote dari Rin. Len langsung ngomong ke arah Rin, "Siapa lu ampe merintahin gue?"

Di kepala Rin muncul perempatan dan wajah Rin memerah gara-gara marah dan bukan malu. Langsung saja Rin memukul Len dengan tangannya, "Baka! Dasar kuning baka!"

Len tak mau kalah, dia langsung melemparkan nyolotannya, Kagamine Len kan The King of Nyolot! "Hee, kuning juga lu! Kuning empang tuh yang ngambang!"

"Jamban bertato!" Rin tak mau kalah.

"Gerobak sate!" Len juga tak mau kalah dari Rin.

"Kelingking anjing(?)!"

"Telinga cicak(?)!"

"Kuning jelek!"

"Pita putih b*go!"

"STOOOOPPP!" Ren langsung berteriak mengakhiri pertarungan nyolot mereka. Retsu juga langsung menarik Len yang ingin memukul Rin. Rin juga ingin memukul Len kalau saja tak ditahan oleh Ren.

"Ingat itu Kagamine Len!" Itulah yang terakhir dikatakan Rin sebelum akhirnya ditahan oleh Ren. Len juga ogah-ogahan. Oliver langsung menengahi, "Udahlah gak usah berantem. Kalian kan temenan."

"Ya udah…," jawab Rin dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan. Lalu, mereka pun segera balik ke akademi.

.

.

.

XxX

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Suzaku-sama. Len, Ren, Retsu, dan Oliver menggeleng, malahan menunjukkan seringai. Semua orang di sana kebingungan.

"Kenapa mereka menyeringai sih?" Gakupo bertanya, lalu segera dijawab pelan oleh Kaito, "Jangankan lu, gua aja sebenarnya nggak ngerti ini ngapain."

"Zzz." Hanya itu tanggapan dari Rinto, dia sedang sibuk melihati Lenka. Tapi Lenka sedang melihat ke arah Kaito. Seperti cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Ayo sensei-sensei semua coba dong..." kata Len sambil menyeringai. Langsung semua guru mencoba ke tempat kejadian perkara.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Suzaku-sama dan para guru lainnya sudah hitam semua gara-gara kesetrum. Beberapa ada yang terkena lumpur, beberapa ada jarinya yang masih terkena perangkap tikus.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Suzaku-sama marah, Ona-sensei, Clara-sensei, dan Miki-sensei tetap diam saja, guru-guru lain juga diam, termasuk Kiyoteru-sensei yang kategori guru cerewet juga diam.

"Hm, pembalasan dari kami, sensei~" kata Ren dengan gampangnya, termasuk Len, Retsu, dan Oliver menyeringai. "Kami tahu bahwa Suzaku-sama dan sensei-sensei lainnya menjahili kami. Jadi ini adalah uji nyali palsu~"

Suzaku-sama menggeram, merasa kalah sama murid-muridnya sendiri. "Apakah kalian saja yang melakukan ini?"

Retsu menjawab, "Dibantu oleh Rin." Rin langsung mengangkat tangannya saat disebut oleh Retsu. Suzaku-sama dan orang-orang lainnya langsung menatap Rin, Rin memang pintar dan Rin juga sekretaris.

"Kagarine-san... Ternyata anda..." Suzaku-sama menatap tidak percaya ke arah Rin. Rin langsung berkata, "Hihi~ Lebih baik saya memihak para teman-teman saya. Jebakan Suzaku-sama terlalu mudah untuk ditebak. Apalagi Ren-kun, Oliver-kun, Len**-chan**, dan Retsu-kun pintar-pintar semua." Rin memandang tajam ke arah Len yang juga sedang menatap ke arah Rin karena dipanggil dengan embel-embel '-chan'.

"RIN-KUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!" Lalu ruangan pun dipenuhi gelak tawa.

.

.

.

XxX

.

.

.

"Kalian hebat, kami akan memberikan penghargaan untuk kalian semua." kata Clara-sensei sambil memberikan sebuah piala perak asli. Seluruh murid pun bergembira dan balik ke kamar, eits.. Maksudku markas mereka, yang tersembunyi dari para guru.

"Fufu, akhirnya kita dapat penghargaan lagi..." kata sang ketua, sudah pasti Haine Ren.

Mau tahu siapa saja?

Haine Ren : Bertugas sebagai ketua, cerdik dan pandai menyusun rencana yang berada di luar pemikiran manusia.

Kanazawa Oliver : Bertugas sebagai wakil ketua, pintar dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan bahasa asing. Semua bahasa dia bisa.

Kagarine Rin : Bertugas sebagai sekretaris. Pintar dalam hal apapun. Pemberi rencana.

Dan yang lain semuanya anggota, kalau pemimpin sebagai murid beda lagi. Oliver ketua, Retsu wakil, Rin masih sebagai sekretaris, dan Rei sebagai bendahara.

"Khi khi, nanti kita dapat apa lagi ya...?" kata Yuuma lalu diselingi tertawa, disusul oleh Ryuuto dan Nigaito. Merah muda dan hijau, kombinasi yang lumayan bagus.

"Mungkin medali emas atau penghargaan lainnya, fufufu~" kata gadis manis yang sangat imut, Hatsune Miku. Miku adalah gadis yang terloli di sana.

"Besok katanya kita akan bermain permainan ya..." kata IA, semuanya mengangguk.

"Kita juga main drama loh~" kata Luki yang dari tadi diabaikan dan sekarang datang. Bersamaan dengan Kyo dan Wil yang ngomong.

"Hm... Tampilkan yang terbaik dari kita!" teriak Yohio dan Ted bersamaan. Rin, Gumi, dan Miku mengacungkan jempolnya, sementara Retsu dan Ren lompat-lompat.

Akankah mereka dapat menampilkan yang terbaik?

.

.

.

To Be Continued a.k.a TBC a.k.a Tuberkulosis(?)

.

.

.

Nyaiii! Nyaaiii! Rei akhirnya kesampaian buat fic ini...

Soal fic ini, ya, Rei terinspirasi oleh kebersamaan saat kami bersama dulu. Hiks, sekarang sudah naik kelas semuanya juga ada yang pada pindah... Q.Q

Oke, Rei menerima kritikan, saran, dan flame! Tuangkan saja apa yang ingin kalian semua katakan di kotak review! Jangan sungkan, apa pun akan Rei terimaaa!

Terakhir, mind to review?


End file.
